Sacrifício de Amor
by Luka Mel
Summary: Conseguirão Seiya e seus amigos derrotar dois deuses e salvar Saori e a Terra?Obs: escrevi essa fic antes do filme Overture ser lançado. Em tese, ela se passa após a saga de Hades.
1. Visita inesperada

Cap. 1

Chovia. Seiya fitava os jardins através da vidraça da mansão de Saori, olhar perdido no tempo e no espaço.  
Estava naquela cadeira de rodas havia quase um mês. E fora o pior mês de toda sua vida.  
Saori não saía de perto dele para nada. Ela se desvelava em cuidados e atenções. Aquilo o irritava. A última coisa que queria era a sua piedade.  
Além disso, nenhuma das batalhas que enfrentara o atormentara tanto quanto o fato de estar tão próximo de Saori, sem poder toca-la, beija-la...  
Sim. Se antes da paralisia ele nunca revelara seus sentimentos, não seria agora que o faria.  
Ela não teria coragem de rejeitar um inválido. Principalmente porque sua invalidez fora causada por ela, ainda que involuntariamente.

Saori tentava puxara conversa, mas ele a tratava com indiferença e frieza. Seu maior desejo era afastar-se dela para sempre. Tinha esperança de que a distância o ajudaria a esquecer aquele amor impossível.  
Ela era a deusa Athena. Ele, apesar de ser um de seus Cavaleiros, não passava de um simples mortal. Como tal, jamais poderia almejar o amor de Saori.  
Quantas vezes desabafara com Shyriu, seu melhor amigo! Este o aconselhava a tentar conquistar Saori, embora tivesse dúvidas de que Seiya seria correspondido.  
Será possível que ninguém percebera o óbvio?  
Saori também amava Seiya... Com todas as forças de seu coração.

Para Saori, era uma terrível provação ver o homem que amava naquele estado. Orgulhoso, Seiya jamais aceitaria levar uma vida como aquela - na qual dependia dos outros para quase tudo.  
Quantas vezes ela chorara em sua cama, no silêncio da noite...  
Seiya transformara-se num rapaz amargurado. Tratava-a com aspereza. Certamente, a julgava responsável pelo que lhe ocorrera...  
Durante muito tempo, Saori lutara contra aquele amor. Seiya nunca a vira como mulher, mas sim como a deusa Athena, a quem deveria proteger e obedecer. Temia sua rejeição, por isso nunca revelou a ninguém o que sentia pelo cavaleiro, para que ele não descobrisse através de terceiros.  
Como doía ouvir dele suas palavras duras e ácidas!!  
Seiya tampouco se sentia bem ao machuca-la com tantas agressões verbais, mas achava que era a única forma de fazê-la se afastar. Mas Saori fingia não se incomodar com isso, e procurava manter a paciência.

O que nenhum dos dois esperava era a chegada de uma perigosa visitante - Artêmis, irmã de Athena.

Assim que Artêmis entrou na mansão Kido procurando por Saori, Seiya teve um mau pressentimento.  
Artêmis revelou a Athena que era sua irmã. E mais: que estava disposta a castigar a humanidade, que afundara na ambição e no egoísmo.  
Ela era muito esperta e logo percebeu a paixão de Saori por Seiya. Ameaçou:  
- Começarei eliminando seu mais precioso cavaleiro: Seiya de Pégasus!  
- Não!! Você não pode fazer isso! Seiya está numa cadeira de rodas e nada pode fazer contra você!!  
- Ele não, mas você sim...  
Com um sorriso maléfico, fez sua terrível proposta:  
- Você seria capaz de abrir mão de todos os seus poderes de deusa e me entregar o Santuário para salvar a vida de Seiya?  
Saori ficou pálida. Artêmis descobrira seu maior segredo!  
Por Seiya, ela seria capaz de qualquer coisa.

- E então? Você não respondeu. Devo ou não poupá -lo? – insistiu Ártemis.  
Desesperada, Saori gritou:  
- Faça o que quiser, mas deixe Seiya em paz!  
- Nossa - ironizou Artêmis - do que uma mulher apaixonada não é capaz...  
Saori desviou o rosto, envergonhada.  
- Muito bem - continuou Artêmis -quero que você me entregue o báculo sagrado. Sairá do Santuário, e levará com você esse aleijado que tanto ama.  
- Não admito que você fale assim dele!  
- Relax, maninha... Quando ele souber de sua prova de amor, nunca mais a deixará .  
- Ele nunca saberá - murmurou Saori. Vou viajar para longe, e Seiya nunca mais me verá ...

Enquanto isso, Seiya refletia sobre seu relacionamento com Saori. Como podia tratar tão mal a pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo?  
Ela o tratava com tanta doçura, tanta compreensão... Por mais que ele a magoasse, nunca perdia a calma. Estava disposto a lhe pedir perdão, quando de repente percebeu a presença de Artêmis na sala.  
Ela o olhou com cinismo.  
- Pode ir arrumando outro lugar para morar. Sou a nova dona deste lugar.


	2. A revelação

Cap. 2 - A revelação

Aflito, sem acreditar no que ouvira, Seiya perguntou:  
-O quê?! Cadê a Saori??  
Artêmis deu uma gargalhada.  
-A essa hora deve estar a caminho do aeroporto... Ela disse que iria fazer uma longa viagem...  
Atônito, Seiya gritou:  
-É mentira! O que você fez com ela, sua bruxa??  
-Nada... A decisão foi dela... Trate de dar o fora daqui antes que eu mande um dos criados expulsá-lo!  
Deixou-o sozinho. Seiya não estava entendendo nada. Saori jamais agiria daquela forma, partindo sem dar satisfações. Ele precisava saber o que estava acontecendo.

Saori levara numa maleta algumas roupas. Saíra da mansão sem rumo, e quando chegou ao bosque próximo da mansão, caiu de joelhos no chão e desatou a chorar.  
Foi quando o espírito de seu avô lhe apareceu numa visão.  
"Saori, o que foi que você fez? Deixou nas mãos de Artêmis o destino de toda a humanidade, apenas para salvar uma única vida?".  
Aos prantos, Saori respondeu:  
-Perdão, vovô... Eu errei, mas não podia permitir que ela destruísse a minha razão de viver...  
Ele respondeu:  
"Saori, você se deixou dominar por seus sentimentos humanos e esqueceu de seus compromissos".  
Olhando para a imagem do avô, ela perguntou:  
-O que posso fazer para corrigir meu erro?  
"Só há uma maneira de se redimir. Você terá que ir à fonte da redenção e derramar seu sangue... É a única forma de obter o perdão por seu pecado".

Saori resolveu seguir a ordem de seu avô. Ela se imolou com um pequeno punhal, e enquanto o sangue escorria de seu corpo, seu Cosmo começou a diminuir de intensidade.  
Seiya sentiu que a vida de sua amada se esvaía. O desespero se apossou dele.  
Precisava salvá-la... Mas como?  
Fazendo um esforço sobre-humano, levantou-se da cadeira de rodas. Tentou andar, mas caiu no chão... Mesmo assim, Seiya não desistiu.  
Conseguiu se reerguer. Aos poucos, com a ajuda de seu cosmo, começou a andar.  
Era um milagre!  
Ficou feliz por voltar a andar. Mas pensava em Saori. Precisava encontrá-la o quanto antes.  
Os outros cavaleiros, por coincidência, acabavam de chegar a mansão para visitá-lo.  
Surpreenderam-se ao vê-lo de pé, e logo que souberam do sumiço de Saori, começaram a procurá-la.  
Hyoga fez um comentário irônico:  
-Foi só a Saori correr perigo que o Seiya ficou bom rapidinho...  
Seiya ficou vermelho, mas nada respondeu.

Artêmis surgiu na frente deles e desafiou:  
-Antes de salvar Athena, vocês terão de enfrentar o meu exército.  
Seiya e seus amigos levaram um susto: a sala estava repleta de clones. Pareciam ter saído do filme Matrix.  
A batalha foi dura e sangrenta. Enquanto seus companheiros lutavam, Seiya foi atrás de Saori.  
Agora ele poderia lhe confessar seu imenso amor. Se ela não o aceitasse, partiria pelo mundo para nunca mais voltar.  
Foi quando Artêmis apareceu na sua frente.  
-Desista, Seiya... A essas alturas, Athena já deixou o mundo dos vivos.  
-Nunca! Ela é a minha vida... sem ela, nada faz sentido...  
-Aquela tola! Abriu mão de sua divindade por sua causa!  
-Como assim?!  
-Eu ameacei matá-lo. Para que eu poupasse sua vida, Athena sacrificou o mundo... Agora, eu decido os rumos deste planeta. E posso garantir que serão os piores possíveis.

Seiya estava zonzo. Não podia ser verdade!  
Saori renegara sua condição de deusa Athena e o mundo... por ele!

Agora tudo ficava claro. Ela suportara suas ofensas, fizera tudo para tentar animá-lo... Ela o amava!!  
Ao se dar conta disso, uma onda de felicidade o invadiu. Mais do que nunca, precisava encontrá-la, para lhe dizer que seu amor era correspondido há muito tempo...  
Mas Artêmis não estava disposta a facilitar as coisas para ele.  
Iniciaram um terrível duelo, apesar de Seiya não estar totalmente recuperado.


	3. Desespero

Cap.3

Enquanto isso, Saori sentia uma grande fraqueza se apossar de seu corpo. Agora que era uma simples mortal, percebeu que logo deixaria este mundo.  
- Deus - murmurou ela - como eu gostaria de ter beijado o Seiya ao menos uma vez!  
Lembrou-se da única ocasião em que quase o fizera. Ele estava desmaiado quando Saori aproximou seus lábios dos dele. Na hora H, Shina, sua maior rival, chegou e acabou com sua festa.  
Mal sabia que seu amado estivera muitas e muitas vezes a um passo de tomá-la em seus braços e beijá-la. Só não o fizera por lhe faltar coragem.

Seiya estava lutando com Artêmis quando recebeu a ajuda inesperada de Ykki. Ele tinha viajado para a China e ficara fora por muito tempo. De repente, sem avisar, chegou à mansão de Saori e se deparou com aquela batalha.  
Enquanto Ykki se ocupava de Artêmis, Seiya continuou procurando Saori.  
- Eu posso lhe dizer onde ela está - disse uma voz misteriosa.  
Seiya voltou-se para ver quem falara aquilo e deu de cara com Apolo, irmão de Athena e Artêmis.  
- Quem é você?  
- Sou Apolo, irmão de Athena...  
- Me diga, onde ela está?!  
- Como são tolos os mortais... E minha irmãzinha‚ mais ainda... Como é possível ter renunciado sua divindade por causa de um sujeitinho como você?  
Seiya estava ficando irritado com as palavras do prepotente Apolo. Este continuou:  
- Acho que você deveria desistir de salvar Athena, ou melhor, a jovem na qual ela reencarnou... Ela não é mais uma deusa. Perdeu seus poderes, e agora é uma simples mortal.  
Seiya o encarou e disse com firmeza:  
- Não se trata apenas de salvar Athena... Preciso salvar a mulher que amo, a minha Saori!!  
- Você é mais tolo do que eu pensava... Pois bem: Athena, ou melhor, Saori, decidiu se imolar para se redimir do pecado que cometeu. A essas alturas, já deve estar morta...  
- Nãããão!!!! - gritou Seiya.  
- Agora, chega de blá blá blá ... Vou acabar com sua raça, e depois, dominar o mundo!!

A revelação de Apolo abalou Seiya. Quando imaginou que Saori havia morrido, sentiu que nada mais lhe importava.  
Por instantes, permaneceu estático, enquanto lágrimas escorriam por sua face. Mas uma voz interior lhe dizia:  
"Espere! Você não pode permitir que o sacrifício de Saori seja em vão! Você tem que lutar pelo mundo que ela tanto amava!".  
Com este pensamento, Seiya decidiu dar tudo de si naquela luta. Sabia que Apolo era um deus, mas ele estava disposto a enfrentar o Diabo em pessoa para vingar a morte de sua amada.

A luta entre Seiya e Apolo foi a mais difícil da vida do Cavaleiro de Pégasus. Apolo era mais poderoso do que qualquer outro oponente que Seiya já combatera.  
Enquanto isso, seus companheiros enfrentavam bravamente o exército de Artêmis, enquanto esta tentava destruir Ykki e os Cavaleiros de Ouro, que vieram para destruí-la.  
Quando Shyriu e os outros conseguiram derrotar os clones, foram ajudar Seiya a combater o terrível Apolo.  
A batalha foi espetacular: os cincos Cavaleiros usaram todos os golpes que conheciam para derrotar Apolo.  
Porém, o tempo estava se esgotando. Saori estava praticamente morta na Fonte da Redenção, quando, pela última vez, reuniu forças e gritou o nome de seu amado:  
- Seiyaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
Ele ouviu o chamado de sua adorada Saori.  
- Ela está viva! Preciso encontrá-la!!  
- Vá, Seiya! Nós continuaremos lutando contra Apolo e Artemis, mas salve Saori! - gritaram seus companheiros.

Ele foi à Fonte da Redenção. Enquanto se aproximava do local, lembranças vinham à sua mente...  
Quando Seiya se jogou do penhasco para salvar Saori, durante a luta contra Jamian, ele a segurara em seus braços. Semidesmaiada, ela parecia ainda mais frágil...  
Desde aquele momento, o cavaleiro percebeu que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma. Uma estranha sensação tomou conta dele.  
Queria acariciar Saori. Queria vê-la sorrir. Sobretudo, queria tê-la ao seu lado para sempre.  
Saori abrira seus lindos olhos, e o fitava. Já não demonstravam a arrogância de antes. Ao contrário, seu olhar irradiava doçura e serenidade.  
O que Seiya não imaginava é que, naquele mesmo instante, ela também percebeu a mesma sensação invadindo seu ser...  
Aquele rapaz, que sempre a enfrentara, transformara-se em alguém muito especial para ela...

As lembranças de Seiya foram interrompidas quando ele avistou Saori desmaiada. Ao seu redor, havia uma grande poça de sangue.  
Trêmulo, ele se ajoelhou ao lado da garota.  
- Meu amor... Acorde, por favor... Preciso de você mais do que qualquer outra coisa neste mundo.  
Pegou-a delicadamente em seus braços. Acariciou seu rosto, enquanto suas próprias lágrimas rolavam e caíam sobre ela.


	4. Sonhos realizados

Cap.4

Naquele momento, Zeus, pai de todos os deuses, observava a cena ao lado de outros deuses. A dor daquele rapaz ao contemplar sua amada à beira da morte tocou fundo em seu coração.  
Então, Zeus decidiu:  
- Darei uma nova chance para minha filha Athena... Ou melhor, para a jovem na qual ela reencarnou... Pois é a Saori que ele ama, e não à deusa.  
Após dizer isto, Zeus lançou sobre a jovem um raio que a faria ressuscitar. Por coincidência, naquele mesmo instante, Seiya aproximara seus lábios dos de Saori, e finalmente a beijou.  
Como que por encanto, ela recobrou os sentidos.

Surpresa com o beijo, Saori murmurou:  
- Se-Seiya...  
- Você está viva!! - exclamou o jovem.  
Os dois ficaram se admirando, e por pouco não rolou outro beijo. Infelizmente, a magia da cena foi quebrada pela chegada de Shiryu e seus companheiros, que anunciaram:  
- Conseguimos!! Derrotamos Apolo e Artêmis!  
Seiya teve que disfarçar, porque embora estivesse feliz com a notícia ficou muito contrariado por eles terem aparecido numa hora imprópria. Justo agora que ele ia revelar sua paixão por Saori, aqueles pentelhos chegavam ali para atrapalhar!!  
Shiryu logo se tocou da "mancada", então disse aos outros:  
- Amigos, agora que tudo terminou bem, vamos para a mansão da Saori? Estou morrendo de fome!!  
A gargalhada foi geral.  
Porém, o ingênuo do Shun não tinha tanto desconfiômetro, e disse:  
- Mas a Saori perdeu muito sangue, não seria melhor levá-la para um hospital?  
- Tem razão. Mas pode deixar que eu cuido disso...  
Dizendo isso, Seiya pegou a garota no colo e a levou para a casa dela.  
Pediu ao motorista que os levasse para o hospital, e quando lá chegaram, Saori foi encaminhada para a sala de exames.  
Durante o trajeto, eles não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Saori estava enfraquecida pela perda de sangue, e permaneceu deitada com a cabeça no colo de seu querido Seiya.  
Estava confusa. Lembrava-se do beijo, e não entendia nada. Afinal, pensava que Seiya a desprezava, depois que ficara inválido.  
Agora, ele estava plenamente recuperado, e ainda por cima... a beijara!!

Saori teve que ficar internada, após passar por uma transfusão de sangue. O médico recomendou repouso, e ficou preocupado com a jovem, pois achou que ela tentara se matar.  
Seiya estava muito ansioso para falar com Saori, mas teve que aguardar a autorização do médico para visitá-la.  
Quando finalmente ele entrou no quarto, ela ainda estava dormindo. Ou pelo menos era o que parecia...  
Seiya se aproximou da cama, e começou a acariciar seus longos cabelos. Saori estava linda, apesar de tudo o que havia passado.  
Ele disse carinhosamente:  
- Meu anjo... Não aguento mais esperar para poder te contar que seu sacrifício não foi em vão... Que você pode não ser mais uma deusa, mas para mim você é mais do que isso... É a mulher que eu amo, e que eu sempre vou proteger.  
Saori ouvira suas palavras. Abriu os olhos, emocionada. Sorriu e disse meigamente:  
- Foi por te amar mais do que tudo que eu abri mão de minha divindade... Talvez eu tenha falhado como Athena, mas como Saori, tenho certeza de que foi a melhor escolha que eu poderia ter feito.

Não era necessário dizer mais nada. Seus olhares diziam tudo. Saori se levantou da cama, e, lentamente, aproximou-se de Seiya.  
Ele a envolveu num abraço, enquanto seus lábios se encontravam novamente.  
- Me perdoe por ter sido tão duro com você... Eu não queria que você ficasse com pena de mim, por isso falava aquelas coisas para que você se afastasse...  
- Eu jamais faria isso, Seiya. Como poderia me afastar da pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo?  
Envergonhado com tanto desprendimento, ele baixou o olhar.

- Sei que não sou digno do seu amor, mas...  
- Seiya, você merece todo o meu amor por ter sido sempre tão corajoso, sempre disposto a morrer por mim... Sobretudo, por ser alguém tão adorável... Obrigada por você existir!  
Um longo beijo selou para sempre o amor do casal.

Zeus observava a cena com satisfação. Quando Iris, uma semideusa, lhe perguntou a razão pela qual salvara Athena da morte, ele explicou:  
- Na verdade, eu só permiti que ela sobrevivesse porque os dois se amam de verdade, e continuariam se amando mesmo que a morte os separasse. Quando o amor é verdadeiro, dura para sempre...  
E acrescentou:  
- Só existe uma força capaz de derrotar o Mal, e a própria Morte: a Força do Amor, a qual nada neste mundo pode vencer...

The End

Espero que tenham gostado! Sugestões, críticas, etc:


End file.
